The Aristofairs
by Niana7064
Summary: In the rich streets of Paris, France, lives five of the most beautiful maidens known as the Aristofairs in a glamorous mansion with their Mistress Mavis Vermillion and the other orphans that have been picked up off the cold, cruel street for a chance of a better life. Everything seems perfect until unexpected visitors arrives, planning to steal Mavis' fortune. More inside.


**Title:** The Aristofairs

 **Rating:** T for Teen

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

 **Pairings:** Jellal x Erza, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Romeo x Wendy, Zeref x Mavis

 **Summary:** In the beautiful streets of Paris, France, is a mansion where the beautiful maidens the Aristofairs reside with their mistress Madame Mavis Vermillion. Erza Scarlet, the oldest Aristofair, always makes certain that her younger sisters are well mannered like any aristocrat in France. Then one night, a group of wicked men that are out to steal their fortune, talk their young butler Zeref to work with them and kidnap the Aristofairs. But when things don't go according to plan when the Eisenwald wizards are being chased off by the bodyguards, Erza and her sisters meet the smooth talker alleyboy named Jellal, who promises to help get them home. Just as new bonds come to light, the Eisenwald wizards won't stop at nothing to steal their fortune for themselves.

 **Hi everyone. This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic I've ever done. I haven't done anything with Disney's The Aristocats so I thought I would put this wonderful childhood classic with Fairy Tail. This story will be a little different from the movie so look forward to the plot twists. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Aristofairs**

 **Which maidens address**

 **is the finest in Paris?**

 **Which maidens possess**

 **the longest pedigree?**

 **Which maidens get to sleep**

 **in velvet sheets?**

 **Naturellement**

 **The Aristofairs**

 **Which maidens are blessed with**

 **the fairest forms and faces?**

 **Which maidens know best**

 **all the gentle social graces?**

 **Which maidens live**

 **in warm love?**

 **Naturellement**

 **The Aristofairs**

 **They show aristocratic bearing**

 **When they're seen upon an airing**

 **And aristocratic flair in what they do**

 **And what they say**

 **Aristofairs are never found**

 **in alleyways**

 **Or hanging 'round the dark walls**

 **Where common ladies play**

 **Oh, no**

 **Which maidens are known**

 **to never show attitudes**

 **Which maidens are prone**

 **to hardly any flaws?**

 **To which maidens do the others**

 **tip their hats?**

 **Naturellement**

 **The Aristofairs**

In the beautiful city of Paris, France, a single open carriage is seen, pulled by a single lovely chestnut mare, driving the carriage is a young eighteen-year-old woman Cana with her long wavy brown hair currently down so she could feel the gentle breeze flow through her hair, sitting beside her is Lucy a seventeen year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair with some in a side ponytail by her favorite blue ribbon, wearing a beautiful short blue and white dress with white boots as her brown eyes scan everything around her and her family.

The passengers consisted of a young woman that appears to be thirteen with long pale blonde hair and green eyes. She is the Madame Mavis Vermillion who possesses a very kind and gentle heart for she would take poor children from off the streets or adopt them from their poor families that can't keep them into her loving home with most of them taking any job she has to offer while a select few she would raise as her own such as the five young girls she always have beside her, the Aristofairs.

Beside Mavis is nineteen year old Erza who is very well known among the aristocrats for her beautiful scarlet red hair, wearing a simple yet very elegant gown with black heels and twelve year old Wendy, the youngest Aristofair with long dark blue hair, wearing a short yellow dress that reached to her knees and white flats.

Across from them is Mavis' young butler and sweetheart Zeref, with black hair and black eyes. His age had been unknown for a very long time so everyone had thought he would be almost the same age as Erza. Beside him is seventeen year old Levy, her shoulder length blue hair tied up in a silk bandana, wearing an orange dress with a white ribbon in the front with matching heels currently reading a favorite novel and seventeen year old Juvia, her long flowing blue hair down, her dark blue eyes staring outside the carriage, the very proper Aristofair as she sits up straight, her hands folded neatly in her lap, wearing a soft blue gown with white heels.

Mavis has taken her precious girls the Aristofairs with her as she had taken care of an errand. Now they are returning home to the mansion. Finish with brushing her blue hair, Mavis says as she bring Wendy and Erza close. "Wendy my youngest one, you're going to be as lovely as the other girls. Don't you agree, Erza dear?"

"Absolutely, Madame Mavis." Erza replies as she and her younger adopted sister hold hands. Erza and Cana have been with Mavis the longest along with a few of the other servants back at the mansion. Wendy had been adopted right off the cruel streets just last week and very soon she had become an Aristofair with Erza, Juvia, Lucy and Levy treating her as a sister, even one of the young boys has a little crush for the new Aristofair.

Soon Cana stops the carriage before the mansion with Zeref stepping out first then helps Mavis out then the girls. Now that they are home, Erza sets her attention on Lucy as she and the other girls gently pet Cana's mare. "Lucy, remember your manners."

At her words since Erza has been an Aristofair longer and always making sure she and the others act like aristocrats, Lucy gets right to what she means as she faces Cana who is hugging her precious mare, "Thank you, Cana, for letting me ride with you in the driver's seat."

With a smile, Cana nods her head, "You're very welcome, my friend."

Then her mare gives Lucy a little nudge so she could hug her. "How was that, Erza?"

"Very good, excellent manners." Erza praises her sister.

Then they could hear their mistress call for them inside. "Come along now, Erza, girls." As Erza ushers Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Juvia inside, Mavis then turns to Zeref. "Oh and Zeref, I am expecting my attorney, Makarov. Surely you'll remember him."

Zeref does think about the old gentleman that the Madame, the Aristofairs and the other servants of the mansion greatly respect. "Of course, Madame. No one could ever forget about him."


End file.
